


Пустота

by orange_is_orange



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_is_orange/pseuds/orange_is_orange
Summary: Аномалия отобрала у Октавии что-то важное, и отчего-то она думает, что Дийоза — часть этого «чего-то». А пустота умеет говорить.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Charmaine Diyoza
Kudos: 6





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят после 6x08

Октавия придает своему выражению лица немного уверенности — в собственных словах — и некоторую раздраженность от того, что приходится повторять одно и то же, говорит Габриэлю, что нет, она ничего не помнит, что последнее, что она видела перед рывком в аномалию, была спина Дийозы и яркий зелёный свет вокруг, при виде которого рефлекторно хотелось зажмуриться, закрыть глаза руками. Что когда аномалия отпустила её, «выплюнула», в Октавии ничего не изменилось.

Габриэль — хороший парень. Зла никому в самом-то деле не хочет, и Октавии — в том числе. Соврать ему, оказывается, непросто. В голове она держит одну единственную картину (странную), которую ей неизвестным образом удалось сохранить в своей памяти, а Габриэлю она рассказывает совсем другое. Ведь какая разница, если в итоге та самая сцена является единственной, которую аномалия _разрешила_ оставить.

 _Разрешила_. И обрекла её на муки — Октавия всё ещё допускает вероятность того, что сцена в голове является просто… сном, наваждением, галлюцинациями.

У Дийозы в той слишком реальной картине улыбка _другая_ , непривычно отличается от того, как она улыбалась ей ранее. Октавия точно сказать не может, в чём всё-таки отличие, но что-то внутри подсказывает: искренностью и заботой. Оттуда и те новые морщинки у глаз и губ, которые становятся всё отчётливее по мере того, как уголки губ растягиваются. Наверняка оттуда.

Габриэль выглядит разочарованным, смотрит куда-то сквозь, иногда зажмуриваясь и массируя виски, и Октавии, по правде говоря, разочарованность в глазах друзей, семьи и просто знакомых видеть привычно. Больно. Но привычно, особенно после тех долгих лет в бункере. Она при мыслях о произошедшем во времена тёмного года вновь сжимает губы, прикрывает глаза, едва видно дёргается, и потому как Габриэль переводит взгляд с неё на улицу, она понимает, что тот ни о чём не догадывается.

Октавия вновь и вновь мысленно возвращается к тому воспоминанию, глядит на улыбающуюся Дийозу, на то, как она протягивает руку к талии Октавии, на то, как во вгляде что-то мелькает, и пустота в её груди, образовавшаяся на месте воспоминаний о том времени, пока она была в аномалии, на это реагирует странно.

И когда в мыслях проносится знакомое, слегка размытое в очертаниях лицо Линкольна, она наконец понимает. И та картина вновь встаёт перед глазами, но уже словно оживает: когда Дийоза улыбается, Октавия вдруг тянется. За поцелуем. И что-то внутри подсказывает: прощальным.

Габриэль что-то вновь говорит об аномалии — не теряет надежды, Октавии приходится осадить его, снова повторить уже сказанное, а в мыслях — заходиться в незнании, что же делать со своим воспоминанием и с тем, что она, кажется, скучает по Дийозе, даже не помня того, как они сблизились.


End file.
